


1311 互联网的灰色地带

by guanzhaoying



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanzhaoying/pseuds/guanzhaoying
Summary: 嫖文
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. 1311 互联网的灰色地带  上

Sam被抓走了，已经失踪了好多天，Dean无法想想自己的弟弟这些天受了什么样的折磨，那个杀人犯也没有消息。

摄像头就摆在两米外的地方，红灯闪烁着，准备记录着一切。而Sam双手被锁链拷着，另一端高高掉在天花板上，被迫跪在地上的垫子上。

侩子手衣冠楚楚的将直播打开，向所有观众展示着自己新得的猎物。

这里的买卖可不止是猎杀，几番竞标中，一个提议被推到最高票数。

仿佛狂欢一样。

侩子手走过来，对Sam说：“好孩子，有位先生说他想看你菊花开苞。”

Sam一天没有摄入任何水分，他无力的抬起头对对方说：“你下地狱去吧！”

侩子手反而开心的拍了拍手，说：“等会儿我就会让你这张嘴，只会呻吟的像个荡妇。”

这时门打开的声音传来，三个身影健壮的大汉走了进来。

盛宴开始了。

他们身上没有穿衣裳，进来之前已经吃了药，胯下的粗屌一个个昂首抬头，围着颤抖着身子的Sam，其中一人用手里的刀利落的将他的衣服化开，然后是裤子。

“看看可怜的Sam啊，他还没有嗨起来，让我们为他助助兴。”

于是不知成分的药水被强行灌进喉咙，不一会儿他全身便泛起炙热的粉色，阴茎也不听意愿的抬了起来。

一人抓着Sam，迅速又粗鲁的撸动几下，翻来最上面的软肉，露出粉嫩的小孔，Sam崩溃的大喊“不要！放开我！”

但他阻止不了事情的发展，随着剧痛，一样细细的物体塞进了尿道，一直到底部，露在外面的物体随着手放开后，摇出了一声清脆的铃声，侩子手举着另一个摄像头，拍向那里，他兴奋的向直播间的人说“看啊，Sam的性器可真好看，还是粉色呢，我敢打赌他一定是个洁身自好的好男孩。”

说完还用手去撸了一下，得到Sam颤抖的吸气声。

镜头再朝下移“哇噢，你们看，我发现了什么？这婊子还长了个女人的逼！让我们看看还有怎样的惊喜！”

侩子手亲自上手，两根手指不容拒绝的从女穴插了进去，那里非常紧致，因为药的作用，饥渴的吸允着手指，还流出了粘稠的液体，帮助着手指侵犯到深处。

“不！不要再进去了！好痛！”刺激性的泪水从Sam的眼角滑落。

“我要告诉我的观众们，Sam还是一个处女！我摸到了他的处女膜！”

与此同时，直播间的聊天框里，瞬间骚动了起来，Sam的处女膜被竞拍到了一个高额。

“好好好，恭喜这位先生获得了头奖，我们会在今天的表演结束后，将可爱的Sam给您妆扮成礼物送过去，今天的表演不会碰他淫荡的逼。”

“不！”Sam还来不及说更多的话，一个中空的口塞被塞进嘴里，在脑后牢牢的绑住，不能吐出来。

一人便迫不及待的撸动着自己的肉屌，从那里插进嘴里，说“动动你的舌头！对！就是这样！好好舔，它等会儿会好好疼爱你的。”

合不上的嘴巴被迫塞进腥臭的性器，Sam抗拒的舌头无法抵挡，肉屌恶意的向喉咙顶弄着，柔软的舌头胡乱的舔弄着，操着他嘴的男人舒服的发出声音，不断的调笑他的骚浪。

另一人拿着一个假阳具，在上面涂抹了好多润滑油，一个手指插进菊穴里搅了搅，然后猛然把阳具插了进去，镜头忠实的记录着，拍着那张小口被阳具粗鲁抽插，菊穴周围一圈全是透亮的液体和润滑油。

“嗯！嗯嗯嗯！”Sam只能发出抗拒的哼声。

“啵”的一声，假阳具抽出来被扔在一边，身后的人已经忍不住了，他扶着自己傲然的屌插了进去，发出满足的声音。

“太舒服了！你会爱上他的，婊子，你的菊花紧紧的吸我，好好的服侍他，你就是个爱吃鸡巴的婊子。”

“嗯嗯！！”Sam反抗的摇晃着身子，但药性在一点一点的发挥作用，这让他看起来好像在迎合对方一样，使得身后的男人发出满意的声音。

第三个人将手中的鞭子甩了甩，忽然一鞭子抽中Sam的腹部，令他猛烈的抖了一下，他的鞭打非常精准，没有伤到自己的同伴，腹部的皮肤很快泛出一条红痕。

又是“咻”的一声，鞭子与皮肤接触，每次都击中敏感的部位，Sam纤细的腰被身后的人牢牢的困着，怎样也躲不开，紧致的菊穴使得身后的男人加快了抽插的速度。前面的阴茎和女穴被抽打出艳丽的红色。

鞭子的尖端上裹着密密麻麻的绒毛，一次次的鞭打使女穴痉挛的肿起来，中间一条细细的缝隙，最后一鞭，竟直直的打入女穴里，丰润的阴唇将鞭子尖端羞涩的含入，而男人则不待他适应，就将手中的鞭子抽走，不被满足的快感充斥着全身，身后的男人狠狠的顶入深处，释放了出来。

举着摄像机的刽子手蹲下来，一只手轻柔的抚摸着Sam的腰肢，轻声附在他耳旁。

“你卖出了一个好价钱。”


	2. 1311 互联网的灰色地带 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一家狼人把Sam买回了家……

清晨，一辆小型面包车行驶到一栋林间别墅前，司机下来后敲了敲门，管家来开门，两个人便一起将一个箱子搬了进去……

地下室近期被添置了许多家具，为了迎接它的住户。  
Sam被灌进了大量的不明药物，整个人昏昏沉沉的塞进了箱子里，不知道过了多久，当重新见到光明的时候，迟钝的大脑过了良久才发现自己被带到了一个陌生的地方，没有窗户，灯开着，他看见四周布置的各种奇怪特器材，活像哥哥看的某日本动漫里的一个场景。  
他的双手还被束缚着，拷在身后，但他连坐起来的力量都没有，只能软软的侧躺在柔软的地毯上。  
横着的世界里，两个人从楼梯上走下来，似乎在争论着什么。  
“爸爸，钱是我出的，第一次让我先来嘛。”  
“不，这没有商量的余地。”  
皮鞋停在Sam眼前，Sam来之前被喂了大量的药物，几个小时的路途使得药物渐渐失效，但他身体中还依然涌动着热潮，之前的遭遇使他下体还痛着，没有力气，只能软倒在地上。  
男人兴许是觉得他一动不动的很没有情趣，于是拿出一个瓶子，拧开之后是Sam熟悉的味道，一只手伸过来紧紧的抓住他的头发迫使他仰起头，那药水便粗鲁的灌进了喉咙里。  
这次的药量比起之前只多不少，Sam慌乱的挣扎了起来，待男人松开手，便立刻低下头剧烈的咳嗽，试图将药吐出来。  
下体的阴茎不能自控的扬了起来，露出被隐藏着的娇羞的女穴，那里毛发稀少，也流出了透亮的液体。  
这次Sam的嘴没有被堵上，他倔强的抬头骂道：“我会杀了你的，我会杀了你们所有人，一个不剩！”  
“爸爸，这药是三次的量，你简直在浪费。”  
但很快，Sam的意识被药物影响，他没发现自己已经将两条修长的腿交缠在一起磨着，试图获得一些快感。  
女穴流出更多的淫液。  
年长的男人将Sam两条腿掰开，Sam感觉到视线凝聚在自己敏感的部位，连大腿内侧被手碰到的部位，都发出希望继续抚摸的渴求。一只手在女穴上揉了一下，将液体涂抹开来，淫浪的画面使得呼吸声都似乎大了一些。  
那只沾满淫液的手指头伸进了女穴，引起了Sam颤抖的呻吟声，男人低吼了一声，便紧迫的解开裤子，掏出自己早就硬了的肉屌，掰开Sam两片柔软的阴唇狠狠顶了进去。  
从未被阴茎造访过的女穴即使被淫药影响了，也依然紧致，Sam躺在地上胡乱摇着头，“好痛，不要再进去了。”  
男人不屑的笑了一声，说：“当年John Winchester杀了我的妻子，那他就得赔我一个婊子。”  
言罢剩下的一半阴茎也用力顶了进去，Sam感觉到撕裂的痛楚，女穴那里一直都有液体流出，男人低下头，满意的看着处女膜被破后流出的Sam的血液，愉悦的拍了下Sam的屁股，便肆无忌惮的狠狠抽插起来。  
Sam还含糊的说着不要、停下之类的拒绝，男人命令他的儿子，“去把他的嘴堵上。”  
于是青年用两根手指在Sam嘴里模仿着性交的动作抽插了几下，便着急的将早就勃起的阴茎捅入Sam的口中。青年还在生气父亲不让他先享用的请求，泄愤性的不断将阴茎捅入。  
破处的痛感如何抵挡的住被药物控制了身体的欲望，Sam的身体开始忍不住扭动起来，虽然他还有一些意识，但身体早就不听他的使唤，女穴在初尝到粗大肉屌带给他的快感后，紧紧的裹着男人，深处的子宫口被顶端一下一下撞击着，渐渐的张开了口，邀请着男人的进入。  
青年先一步射了出来，一部分射进喉咙里，在拔出的时候，剩下的胡乱喷射到Sam下巴部位。  
Sam控制不住的流出眼泪。下体迎合着男人，他惊恐的发觉自己女穴喷射出一大股液体，他被男人用肉屌操的女穴高潮了。忽然他发出细细的尖叫声，子宫那里被男人的肉屌闯入，男人停了下来，阴茎头部牢牢的扣住子宫，忽然射出浓浓的精液。  
“狼……狼人。”Sam摇着头，他惊恐的发现一些奇怪的记载中，某些传说是真的，狼人的阴茎头部会有一个结，会扣住子宫之后持续长时间的射精。  
“不！不要！”  
即使是停下来射精，男人依旧抓着Sam的腰肢，将他向自己的腹部拉着主动撞上来，长达好几分钟的射精使得娇嫩的子宫不堪重负，但子宫口被堵着无法释放，还被迫继续着抽查，Sam无意识的将两条腿缠在男人的腰间，仿佛这样的臣服可以获得男人的一丝怜悯一样。  
小腹因射入太多的精液而凸起，直到男人停止射精，粗鲁的将自己拔了出来，精液从被操肿了的女穴那里流了出来。  
男人不满的指挥着儿子：“你去，继续操他，把他操怀孕。”  
狼人青年轻易的将Sam整个人抱了起来，重新硬起来的肉屌对准着还留着精液的女穴，插了进去，Sam感觉他被钉在了青年的肉屌上，羞耻与快感交织在一起，纠缠着自己的灵魂，好像拉着灵魂向黑暗中坠入。  
“啊……”  
这场奸淫不会轻易结束。

电视上播放着高清的视频，画面里Sam双手被拷在身后，跪在地上，被青年从身后操穴，男人坐在Sam面前，享受着Sam的唇舌，随着猛烈的撞击，看上去好像主动给男人口交一样。  
少年坐在电视前，眼睛盯着视频里的Sam，呼吸一点点不顺畅起来，忽然他的后脑勺被重重的打了一下。  
“你是怎么回事？这是从哪里翻出来的？”  
少年被吓了一跳，他猛的站起来，自己的哥哥快步将碟片从机子里弄了出来，回头责备他：“你才14岁，你不能看我和爸爸的碟片打飞机！”  
少年的运动短裤被顶起来高高的弧度，最高处还湿了一片，他在心里抱怨着，我看的可不是你和爸爸。  
但依然老实的和哥哥说了抱歉，然后面红耳赤的跑进了卫生间。  
微凉的水从喷头里淋下来，少年自出生以来第一次用手掌认真的握住自己，脑海里一边回响着视频里Sam又欲又怜爱的呻吟声，一边想象着如果是自己去触碰一下他……的话……  
随着精液喷溅在浴室的墙面上，少年扬起了脖子，张开嘴，他的“狼”生中。  
第一次长出了尖尖的獠牙……


	3. 1311 互联网的灰色地带 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sammy 逃出生天

少年趴在Sam的身上，他的下体和Sam紧紧相连，因为个子不高，脸部刚好在Sam剧烈呼吸的胸膛，少年喘息着将一个奶头含入嘴里，他一会儿轻柔一会儿又用力的吸吮着，忽然一股奶香味飘散开来，这味道让他想起了记忆里描绘的母亲，他的脑子里炸开了烟花，随着一声低吼，他的阴茎在Sam紧致的穴里释放了。  
然后少年便醒了，他睁开眼睛，卧室里一篇昏暗，窗户那里透出一丝丝天快要亮了的光明。  
他感觉到内裤的湿润。  
在梦里，Sam美好的像天使一样。  
少年和父亲哥哥一起居住在城里的一个公寓里，但他记得，每每夏季放假的时候，父亲会开着车带他和哥哥一起去林子里的别墅居住，那里有广阔的森林，一到黄昏时间，年长的两个男子会化身为狼神出去释放天性。  
去的次数多了，他已经记住了路怎么走。  
于是趁着家里的长辈还在沉睡，他穿好了衣服，下楼从鞋柜处拿走了车钥匙，这是他成长的生涯里第一次干出偷爸爸车的举动。  
到了记忆里的别墅前，少年颤抖着手将门打开，他已经闻到了Sam的位置。  
只要伸手拉开那扇门，他就可以看到他的缪斯。

门终于被推开了，灯光下，被声音吵醒的Sam睁开眼睛看向他，他被允许穿上了一件长长的衬衫，盖住了私密部位，两条光裸的长腿并拢着，大腿那里的皮肤上布满了深色的吻痕。  
他的脖子上套着一个铁制的项圈，连着锁链被栓在天花板上。双手无力的垂下，如果少年经验丰富一些，便会知道那是脱臼造成的。  
“嗨，我是bill。”  
少年谨慎的向Sam打招呼，他向前走了一步，忽然踢到了什么东西。  
他低下头，那是一根沾满了白色痕迹的已经使用过了的假阳具。  
Sam敏锐的看到自称bill的少年红了耳朵。  
“我是Sam，你是从哪儿找到这里的？”  
“一到放假的时候，爸爸会带着我和哥哥来这里居住。”少年惊喜于Sam对他的回应，鼓励着自己走到Sam面前，他说：“我知道他们对你做了一些不好的事情，我……我看到了录像。”  
Sam强忍着有被陌生人靠近而颤抖的身子，露出一丝难过的表情，说：“bill，我的肩膀很痛。”  
少年果然上当了，他坐在了Sam身边，急切的问道：“我可以做什么？”  
“或许，你可以试试像医生一样帮我把手臂接上。”  
“可是我只看过爸爸帮哥哥这样做过，我有些害怕。”bill咽了口唾沫，说“我怕弄疼了你。”  
“求你了，我需要你这样做。”Sam露出诚恳的目光，他知道少年的眼神徘徊在他的唇上，胸上，还有露出来的大腿上，他知道少年对他的欲望，压下那份耻于诱惑未成年的悲愤。  
“那我试试。”  
当终于接上手臂的时候，Sam心中的喜悦压下了疼痛，但少有的进食依然使他没有力气，他靠在厚厚的靠垫上努力让自己平静下来，思考着下一步要怎么做。  
少年祈求奖励的看着他，他在等待着Sam对他的邀请。  
Sam伸出手，抚摸到少年的脸上，安慰的看着他“谢谢你。”  
然后他拉着对方的手，放在自己的小腹上“这里，有一个孩子。”  
少年猛然的深吸一口气，他的呼吸急促了起来，手收了回来，看向Sam，“我好像感觉到了生命。”  
Sam沉默了，这只是他编的一个谎言，但少年立刻趴在了Sam的腹部，将耳朵贴了上去“可是我听不见心跳。”  
是了，狼人敏锐的嗅觉和听力，但是子虚乌有的事情，又哪里来的心跳声呢？  
Sam抬手摸了摸自己脖子上的锁链，说“你可以帮我打开它吗？”  
“我可以试一试。”少年握住那里，瞬间用力，那条以人类绝对无法挣脱开来的锁链被拉扯的变了形，最终在一声沉闷的声响中断裂开来。  
Sam发现以自己目前的状态连一个才长到自己胸口高的少年都打不过。  
但少年毫不设防的柔软脖颈，眼睛，都可以成为攻击的地方。  
他拿起少年的手，那里刚刚试了十二分的力气，导致指腹间破裂，渗出了鲜血。  
“你去拿医药箱好吗？你的伤口需要包扎。”  
“好。”少年迅速跑出去，不到一分钟便抱着一个盒子跑了回来，仿佛害怕再耽搁一会儿就会消失一样。  
Sam熟练的找出一瓶药水，倒在纱布上，然后细心的给少年包扎好双手，少年欣喜于Sam对他的温柔与友好，但恍惚间眼前出现了叠影，少年摇晃了一下便轰然倒下，那药水里掺着强劲的麻药，是有一次那两个人用在他身上，使得他全身酸软无力，被抱到了野外尽情享用了一番，Sam将其混合在纱布的隔层，效果果然不错。  
他站了起来，看着已经倒下，但依然眼巴巴的看着他的少年“我不会杀你。”  
忽然外面传来开门的声音，Sam知道自己的时间不多，跑到窗户前，小心的将窗户打开，从那里翻了出去。  
门外已经传来了男人的声音，“bill，你在里面吗？”  
别墅的墙壁上爬满了已经枯萎的植物，Sam一手抓住枯燥的细枝，另一手刚松开窗沿，植物便支撑不住成年男子的体重，断裂开来，Sam从三楼的高度摔了下去，即使中间因为植物的缓冲，也将背部摔的流出了鲜血。  
狼人立刻闻到了味道，冲进了房间，却只看到自己的小儿子昏昏沉沉的躺倒在床上。  
Sam艰难的爬了起来，不顾自己剧痛的背部，拼命向外面跑去。  
他看到了少年偷来的车停在那里，从少年身上顺来的车钥匙直接打开了车门，随着一声发动机的声音，汽车向城市中驶去。

清晨一大早，dean接到Sam的电话，先是惊喜的感叹了一声，随后便怒气冲冲的质问他去了哪里。  
黑美人被驱动着行驶向另一个城市。  
Sam坐在房间里，他的头发还湿漉漉的滴着水，洗发水的清洗环绕着他的呼吸，再也不是在那个昏暗的房间里，永远充斥于口中令人恶心的腥臭精液味道，忽然，一阵敲门声传来，他神经过于紧绷，狠狠的颤抖了一下，问道“谁？”  
“是我。”  
是dean，Sam放下心，他走过去给哥哥打开门，刚打开门，一个温暖又大力的拥抱，将他整个人抱在怀里。  
“不要再……不要再不动声响的消失了。”  
“dean……”Sam将脸埋在哥哥的肩膀上，他这两周流了太多泪水，已经哭不出来了。  
也许是终于回到了哥哥身边，使得Sam整个人放松了下来，他立刻感觉到腹部沉闷的坠痛，接着好像有什么湿漉漉的东西流了出来。  
双腿一软便跪倒在了地上。  
dean惊慌的扶住他“Sammy？你怎么了？你流了好多血。”  
干涩的眼睛终于涌出了泪水，Sam崩溃的弯下了腰，“是……是孩子，dean，我怀孕了。”  
“什么！”dean一瞬间恨不得拿起刀想要冲出去砍了某个害的自己保护许久的妹妹怀孕的人。“是谁！我要杀了他！”  
“dean！”Sam虚弱的靠在dean的怀里，那个怀抱永远令他安心，“我逃出来的时候从三楼上摔了下去，带我去医院。”  
说完，他在哥哥的怀里闭上了眼睛。  
dean像拥抱着宝藏一样，将Sam搂在怀里。  
过了良久，一个滚烫而又真挚的吻落在Sam的额头。


End file.
